Splice You Inside Me
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: This is a vore story based on the SciFi horror movie Splice. I saw a few month's ago. And ever since I first saw Dren in her sexy humanoid shape. I have wanted to make a vore story based on the movie. MALTIAN owns this, I am posting it.


Enjoy!

_BattleOfDuty_

Elsa Kast had bin hiding in her apartment for the better part of the month. And she also had a really good reason to do so. Because she thought that she was being stalked by a humanoid hybrid creature. That she and her then boyfriend Calvin had created.

A few months ago in the lab they were working at. She had named the female humanoid hybrid Dren. Because that was the first word she had ever spelled. But it turned out that Dren grew and evolved weary weary fast. And they were forced to hide Dren at the farm that Elsa's dead mother had owned.

At first Dren was easy to keep under control. But it turned out that she was way more intelligent then they had expected. And started to act more and more like a human. And soon became tired of living in a barn. and wanted out to see the rest of the world. And after a while of studying Dren against her will. they were going to kill her before she managed to escape. And weary possible bring Elsa and Calvin in allot of trouble with the law and their boss Joan Chorot. But they were to late Dren had already managed to escape. And she had even left a little goodbye leather for them. in the form of a weary detailed drawing on a piece of paper. Witch was of a weary happy looking Dren. with a weary huge pregnant looking belly that she rubbed with both hands in a weary loving way and right over the belly Elsa's name was written propebly because the drawing was intended for her. This was more then enough to scare the living daylight out of them. Because the weary thought of Dren out in the wild and trying to reproduce. was more then enough to make Calvin chicken out and leave the city. But Elsa did not want to leave she wanted to stay behind. and hopefully find a way to kill Dren.

But after taking a good long look at Dren's genetic structure. She saw that Dren was immune to most kinds of poison's and virus's on the planet. And that she was able to regrow any limb that she lost. Just fucking great Elsa had thought for herself as she was driven home from the NERD lab that night. And then she spotted her in the rear view mirror. flying right behind her car. She stepped on the gas in order to escape from Dren. But it was impossible because Dren was way faster then her old red 1976 AMC Gremlin was. And after a short chase. Dren had managed land on the car's roof. Elsa had tried to shake her of the car by driving the car of the road. And through a weary bumpy stretch of farm land. But Dren was not letting go of the car roof that easily. And that had forced Elsa to grab a gun that she had in the glow box. And to shoot at Dren through the roof. Elsa heard a horrible gurgle of terror witch meant that she had hit Dren. Elsa slammed both of her feet of the breaks. witch was enough to get Dren of the car. The wounded humanoid hybrid flew of the car. And hit the ground a few meters ahead of it. At first Elsa though that it was all over. But Dren was still alive and she was soon back on her hand like feet. Dren started to walk slowly toward Elsa's car. with a bleeding wound of her left shoulder.

But before she came any closer to the car. Elsa started to shoot like crazy at her creation. Through the car's front window until she ran out of bullet's. Dren was hit in her right leg her stomach and her chest. But she was still standing even if she was in pain. Dren turned around and started to run toward the forest. Elsa did not want Dren to escape from her again and stepped on the gas. And started to chase the humanoid hybrid with the car. Dren's bullet wounds were slowing her so much down. that she was not able to fly away. And this made running away on foot the only option to escape. Elsa was gaining on her but right before she cod run Dren over with the car. Dren had managed to climb up in a tree. Elsa tried to stop the car before she hit the tree. And managed to stop the car right before it hit the tree. The wounded Dren though about attacking Elsa again. But she had lost way to much blood. and was not as fast as she used to be because of the bullet damage. The only thing she cod do was to escape into the forest. And wait for her wounds to heal. Elsa cod not do anything but watch the wounded Dren swinging from tree to tree before vanishing. Into the dark forest like a ghost from her car. Elsa was way to scared to stay there for long and drove away.

After breaking god knows how many traffic laws. She had made it back to the safety of her apartment. She had taken a shower and gone right to sleep. Because she thought that this cod not really have happened. But after returned to the edge of the forest. the weary next day to look around in order to see. If Dren had really attacked her on that horrible night. before she spotted a few pools of blood in the snow. Along with some bullet casings from her gun. After analyzing the blood closer she found out of that it was Dren's.

After that horrible discovery She returned to her apartment. And had locked the door and covered up her windows. Just to make sure that Dren did not find her again. And had spent the next 4 weeks like that. She had spent the most of the time in her bed room. Because it was the only room that she felt safe in. because it did not have any windows. But even if Elsa was to scared to sleep at night. Because of the fear of her vengeful creation. She was starting to think that Dren had died in the forest. of the injuries she had gotten when she had attack Elsa. But Elsa knew that Dren was still out there waiting. For Elsa to make a mistake so that she cod attack. Elsa had started to eat allot more food in the following days she thought that it was because of the fear and her stomach soon started to to grow and she weary offen woke up with nausea because of all the food she thought. She had only left the safety of the apartment. when she gone out shopping for supplies. And one of the things she had bought on one of her few shopping trips. Was a weary expensive and high power hunting shotgun. Witch she hoped was power full enough to kill Dren.

After waking up with a scream of terror a few night's later. because of a horrible nightmare where Dren was attacking her. She had decided not gone back to sleep. And instead she put on some clothes and started watching TV with the loade hunting shotgun by her side. She zapped through the channels before finding the local news station. In order to see if anything Dren related had happened. There was nothing Dren related in the news so she turned of the TV. I IL find you Dren you can count on that. Elsa said to her self as she grabbed her shotgun. The she suddenly heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Elsa was scared stiff by the sudden noise. And stood motion in the living room less for a good while. Before she manned up and started to walk toward the bathroom. Ready to shoot anyone that walked in her way. She slowly opened the bathroom door with the shotgun barrel. Was Dren really in there or was she just getting paranoid. Dren watched her scared creator fumbling around. With a big evil smile on her human like face. She cod just have attacked Elsa when ever she wanted. But after her weary impulsive attack of Elsa's car. Witch had nearly had killed her. she had decided to toy around with Elsa before striking. She had weary easily found Elsa's apartment. thanks to Elsa being dumb enough to return to the crime scene. Dren had bin able to follow her back to her apartment. Without Elsa noticing and after finding a good hiding spot. In the empty rat infested apartment that was right over Elsa's. She had stayed there for a weary long time. She had evolved to be bigger and stronger during that time. When she was hungry she had just eating rat's and bugs. Witch tasted better then the food Elsa had given her. And now she was going to make Elsa pay.

Dren jumped through the flour board's and landed right behind Elsa. And before Elsa cod turned around to see what had happened. She was grabbed from behind by Dren. Out of panic Elsa pulled the trigger on the shotgun. And blew a big hole in the bathroom wall. Dren used her tail to rip the shotgun from Elsa's hands. Right before she grabbed Elsa bridal style. Elsa screamed in terror when she saw her creation. Dren smile to the scared helpless woman. Dren humped back to the apartment she had stayed at. Elsa tried to fight her way out of Dren's arm's. But Dren was not letting go that easily. LET ME GO YOUR MONSTER! . Elsa screamed to her captor. Dren just smiled more and threw Elsa over her shoulder. Like she was nothing more then a bag of potato's. Dren then ran out of the apartment building. So fast that no one in the managed to see them. Dren ran through the almost empty street and down a alley way. Dren then started to climb after the side of one of the building's. With one hand and both her legs her other arm was holding onto Elsa.

After a few minutes Dren had made it to the roof of the building. And now she knew that no one would disturb them. She dropped Elsa on to the weary cold roof. this was the first time that Elsa cod get a really good look at Dren. And to Elsa's horror it turned out that Dren had grown allot. During the last couple of week's. Because she had grown to be about 7'6 feet tall. And Elsa was only 5'2 feet tall so there was no way that she cod fight of her creation without her shotgun. Elsa tried to crawl away from the monster that she had created. But Dren easily managed to pin her down. And before Elsa cod do anything else Dren started to rip her cloths of. And she did not stop until Elsa was completely naked and freezing. What do you want ?. Elsa said crying. Dren bowed down so that her face was right over Elsa's. Y y yoou insside Mee. Dren said with a scary sexy gurgling female voice. Elsa cried in fear when she heard these words. But there was no chance of escape for her. Dren then noticed Elsa's bloated stomach that looked 20 weeks pregnant Dren placed her right four fingered hand on Elsa's belly while she used her left hand to hold Elsa's chest down and Dren's tail who had grown much longer had wrapped itself around her legs in order to keep them still Dren really liked running her hand after Elsa's big belly while smiling to the weary scared Elsa and after doing that Dren placed her ear against Elsa's belly while still smiling to Elsa after having listened to Elsa's belly for afew minutes Dren lefted her head of the belly and then started to poke Elsa's exposed breasts whos nipples had hardend after after doing that for another few minutes she placed her right hand back on Elsa's tubby belly and started to rub it in a really loving way and the she dropped the bomb shell by saying the one word that would change Elsa's life forever BABY!. Elsa cod not believe it she was pregnant but how cod that have happened the last time she remembred herself having sex with Clive was over 4 months ago in the farmhouse while Dren was in the barn og shit she was over 4 months pregnant and she had never noticed it because of her fear of Dren who had actually stopped holding her maybe it was because Dren knew that Elsa neaded a moment to collect herself after discovering that she was pregnant but then Dren picked Elsa up bridal style for the second time this night.

Dren gave Elsa one last smile before she opened her mouth like a snake. Elsa cod do nothing but look in terror at Dren's impossible big mouth. Until Dren stuffed Elsa's head into it and started to swallow. Elsa tried to scream as her head started to enter Dren's throat. But no one heard her screams of terror as Dren ate her. Elsa's shoulders started to enter Dren's huge snake like mouth. But Dren was still able to swallow Elsa without a problem. The next to follow were Elsa's soft arms. Witch she tried to fight back with but they were to no use. Dren swallowed again and now both of Elsa's breasts were inside of Dren's mouth. Dren started to lick them with her long tongue. While she heard Elsa moan from her throat. Witch made Dren weary horny. Dren started to masterbate with her left hand while she continued to use her right hand to hold Elsa in place while swallowing her. Dren soon reached Elsa's exposed pregnant belly. witch she really enjoyed to swallow because it was so soft. She also enjoyed the stomach so much was because. She cod tickle it with her long naughty tongue. Elsa was starting to see a opening at the button of the throat. And she knew that she was about to enter Dren's stomach. But then something worse happened. Dren had just reached Elsa's pussy. Dren started to lick all around Elsa's pussy like crazy. and this gave Elsa a massive orgasm. And after a few minutes of licking Elsa's soaking pussy. Dren started to swallow Elsa again. Elsa's head had stared to enter Dren's stomach. And she had to admit it was nice to enter such a warm place. After freezing near to death on a roof top. Dren was now swallowing Elsa's human legs. Dren did not really understand why human legs. Were so different from her own hand like legs. But she did not really care. Because the human legs made it way more easy to swallow Elsa. Elsa cried as more and more of her was starting to enter Dren's stomach. And Elsa knew that she was not getting out of this place alive. She started to punch against the stomach wall's with all of her might. But Dren was only enjoying having Elsa kicking around her stomach. Dren started to swallow Elsa's knee's. And Elsa knew that she was not going to win this battle. She was now being eaten alive by a monster that she had created. Because she was way to arrogant to see the dangers of her experiment. The only part of Elsa that was still outside of Dren's mouth right now. Were Elsa's two freezing feet but they were soon on the way to Dren's stomach.

Elsa tried to shift around in Dren's stomach in order to get comfortable. After getting in a good position inside of Dren's stomach. She started to think about finding a way out of this place. She felt Dren's hands rubbing her huge stomach from the outside. Elsa pushed her hand against the stomach wall's in order to get Dren's attention. But Dren was not responding. Because Dren was way to happy after finely getting her revenge on her cruel creator. Now it was Elsa's turn to be trapped and she was not getting out anytime soon. No she was not going to kill Elsa by digesting her no. Elsa was going to be trapped inside Dren's huge belly for a weary long long time.

Dren gave her huge stomach a final rub before she spread her wings out. And jumped of the roof and flew away from the human city and back to the forest. Where she knew no one would disturb her or her new belly pet it was pretty easy for Dren to fly even with her now huge pregnant with octuplets looking belly because her wings had become way bigger and stronger while Dren had grown. Let me out please let me out I am your creator. Elsa said crying from Dren's huge stomach. Dren responded by patting her huge belly. In order to let Elsa know that she was not the boss anymore. Before she started to walk back to the farm. where Elsa and Clive had kept her before she had escaped. Dren walked into the barn where she had spent a good chunk of her life. And lied down on a bed made out of some old bed sheets. And started to rub her huge belly with both of her hands. While Elsa tried to get some rest in her new home. She knew that Dren was not going to kill her. because Dren kept inhaling fresh air into her stomach. So that Elsa would not die because of a lack on oxygen. And another thing that proved that Dren intended to keep her alive. Was that Dren's stomach had not started to digest her yet. And then Elsa suddenly knew what Dren's drawing. Of herself with a huge belly and her name Was supposed to mean.

Then suddenly everything in the stomach shifted Dren must be moving Elsa thought as she tried to keep herself from moving around it had bin hard enough when Dren had bin flying earlier. Dren loved her new belly it was so nice to have some company even if it was the horrible human woman that had experimented on her but now she cod not hurt her any more Dren started walking toward the tub of water that she had bin sleeping in while she was the prisoner of Elsa and Clive and it was one of her favorite places in the whole world to be because the water felt so relaxing around her body. What are you doing Dren ? Elsa asked from within her belly Dren loved when Elsa did that because it made her feel more dominating of her former captor Dren started to shake her big belly back and forth like she was dancing and that really made pore Elsa nauseous and it did not take Elsa long to throw up her supper. Please stop doing that please Elsa begged from within Dren's belly Dren smiled as she placed her hand on the spot of her belly where Elsa's head was it was a way of Dren to really show her new belly pet how mercyfull she was. Can you please treat me better I am pregnant after all Elsa said from within Dren's belly Dren just smiled she was never going to really hurt a pregnant woman even if that pregnant woman was her captor but she cod still have allot of fun with her and give her some tough love andmaybe she was also going to be Elsa's midwife Dren stepped into the tub that felt way smaller now that Dren had grown so much but is still felt weary relaxing Dren put more of her body in the tub and she was weary releaved that there was plenty of room for her big belly even if all the space that her big belly took pushed allot of water from the tub Elsa was really worried because the stomach walls started to feel more heavy was Dren going to digest her after all but there was not stomach acid coming from the walls Dren noticed that her prisoner was starting to get worried because she did not know was was going one so she decided to show her by lovering her head below the water and drinking some of it Elsa got a real shock when the ice cold water splashed over her and it was really unpleasent because the heat in Dren's stomach made the water feel way colder and this was enough to tell Elsa that Dren was in the water tub. Please stop it I am not going to make more trouble! Elsa yelled at her captor Dren who had pulled her head out of the water again because she knew that her prisoner unlike her neaded more oxygen to survive only smiled this was going to be so fun Dren tought while she fell asleep in the tub while holding her big pregnant looking belly in her hands Elsa noticed that Dren had become more quiet and thought the she was sleeping and that really worried Elsa because what if Dren cod not inhale air into her stomach for her to breath but then Dren started to snoer.

Smart bitch she is even taking cared of me while she sleeps Elsa said to herself and as Elsa started to fall asleep because even if Dren's snoring was hard it was also pretty relexing to hear the sound of Dren's snoring combined with the beating of Dren's strong heart but then she felt something moving inside of her own stomach it was her unborn baby Elsa placed both of her hands on her belly while she wondered about how she was going to give birth inside of Dren's stomach maybe Dren was going to throw her up and help her give birth but what it would be like to raise a child in inside of Dren's stomach or maybe Dren was going to let her go when the baby was born no Dren was not going to let be that nice maybe Dren was raise Elsa's baby without having it knowing who it's actual mother was and maybe that was for the best. I am sorry Dren maybe I deserve this I hope that you IL be a better mommy then I was Elsa said to Dren while stroking the stomach walls with her right hand Dren responded by rubbing her belly in return while humming after heaving Dren's humming Elsa looked at her over 4 month pregnant belly and thought. this was going to be a really long and interesting pregnancy Elsa thought as she fell asleep while clutching her pregnant belly with both hands.


End file.
